powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Atom234
Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Energy Physiology page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Omni314 (Talk) 21:48, March 23, 2012 I'm glad you enjoyed my book. What was your favorite parts? Your favorite elements? Your favorite characters? The second volume will begin publication this June and will be released at around this Halloween. Let me know what you think. Jedi Legacy 01:28, March 29, 2012 (UTC) I do plan to make the series into either a graphic novel, anime, or film. During Comic-Con, I plan to seek out illustrators and film producers. Hopefully, I will find someone. Wish me luck. Also, would you like to spread the word about my book? If so, contact me as soon as you can. Jedi Legacy 19:33, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Patrick won't mimic fire, but he will fly like Superman by the fourth volume. Jedi Legacy 01:38, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Over time, Patrick's powers, as well as the powers of the other Young Guardians, will gradually evolve. In Patrick's case, his heat absorption will not only increase his strength, stamina, and durability, but will eventually increase his speed and agility, as well as the ability to fly. As for his relationship with Tinisha, they will gradually become more intimate and consummate their relationship within a few decades. Jedi Legacy 22:09, March 30, 2012 (UTC) They will. And for the bachelor party, the male Young Guardians spend a weekend overthrowing a fascist government. Jedi Legacy 04:01, March 31, 2012 (UTC) They will flirt with each other from time to time. Jedi Legacy 04:32, March 31, 2012 (UTC) If you thought the first volume was dark, wait until the second one comes later this year. The second one is going to be darker, scarier, grittier, and much more psychological. Since the first volume talks about the Young Guardians' origins, the second one shows them overcoming their inner demons while fighting an enemy who is powerful enough to destroy entire dimensions. Very true. Can you guess which enemy they will be fighting in the second volume? Jedi Legacy 18:43, March 31, 2012 (UTC) He could apply his powers like that, but since he has wings and can fly, walking and running would pretty much be obsolete. However, he could use his wind powers to reduce or even negate wind resistance around him, allowing him to fly faster. Jedi Legacy 01:34, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Are you leaving me messages? If so, they are not showing on my Talk Page. Jedi Legacy 19:04, April 2, 2012 (UTC) The second book will take place two years after the events of the first book and will still take place in the City of Angels. However, as the Young Guardians' powers grow, they begin to question their own humanity. Jedi Legacy 22:42, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Because they would transcend the human condition, they would become afraid that their powers would change their personalities, possibly for the worst. And since they are physically no longer human, their greatest fear is they would develop a mentality that is not human. They do remain on the side of good. What is your opinion of the white-eyed man who is lurking in the shadows? Jedi Legacy 06:09, April 3, 2012 (UTC) What do you think his power set will be? Jedi Legacy 18:54, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Let's just say that he is strong enough for ancient man to mistake him for a god and worship him as such. Because he was treated as a god by ancient man, over time, he develops a combination between a god complex and a messiah complex. He doesn't just want to take over the world, but cleanse it in chaos and recreate it as he sees fit. Jedi Legacy 04:00, April 4, 2012 (UTC) He will not kill off the human race. He will wipe out a considerable number of them with the surviving few being the slaves of a new race of superhumans with himself as their leader and deity. He won't recreate life on the planet. Instead, he will plunge the world in the most chaotic war in history and build a new global empire from the ashes. He is a strong believer in the legend that claims that the world was created in chaos. Jedi Legacy 06:49, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Exactly. He falls victim to the most common weakness every supervillain demonstrates: hubris. Take Lex Luthor as an example. Despite being one of the smartest human beings, he never could beat Superman even though he used Superman's weaknesses against him in almost all of their encounters. And in Cyber Shadow's case, he was blinded by hatred and vengeance while becoming arrogant with his newfound powers. Jedi Legacy 21:27, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Every villain has some motive and tactics for taking on the heroes. The Joker's motive was to spread chaos and his tactics were entirely influenced by his unstable mind. Cyber Shadow's motive was simple revenge, but he had no tactics other than killing everything in his path. Jedi Legacy 01:06, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Did you send a message on my Talk Page? If so, it is not showing. 03:17, April 7, 2012 (UTC) He is. Like Rorschach from Watchmen, he has a powerful hatred towards evil and criminals. He is even willing to kill a crook when saving a hostage, such as when the group rescued the mayor's daughter. 06:01, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Jedi Legacy 06:06, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Happy Easter! That's very true that evil begets evil, which was one of the principles Tinisha wanted the Young Guardians to follow. Jedi Legacy 03:30, April 9, 2012 (UTC) They remain in Los Angeles, dealing with problems with the mob, but later find themselves being systematically targeted by an enemy that they do not expect. They also gain two new members, Triple Ace and Cynthia Andrews. Jedi Legacy 00:10, April 10, 2012 (UTC) They are agents of the organization who has been keeping the Young Guardians safe from the white-eyed man's group. They are sent to aide them in their fight with their new enemy. By the way, what is a Cajun? Jedi Legacy 00:39, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Throughout the series, their numbers will gradually grow and by the fourth book, they will be legion. Jedi Legacy 01:50, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm afraid if I tell you any more, I might spoil the story. And a good writer never reveals all of his secrets until the story is told. Jedi Legacy 05:00, April 11, 2012 (UTC) It's okay. It's understandable that you should be excited. Telling a story is like a magic show. The magician never reveals all his secrets until the show. Jedi Legacy 20:49, April 11, 2012 (UTC) There would be a gathering of the current Guardians in Washington D.C. with Patrick in the lead and Tinisha before him. In unison, they would kneel on on knee and say together, "Tinisha, will you marry me?" with Patrick presenting the ring. And someone calls out of the crowd, "Don't do it!" Jedi Legacy 04:26, April 13, 2012 (UTC) She was a bit overwhelmed and thought it was a bit much, but she accepted his proposal. Jedi Legacy 05:43, April 14, 2012 (UTC) She is a straightforward individual who has a militaristic mindset. When it comes to her relationship with her superiors, she follows orders and does not ask questions. She's used to bossing others around in order to enforce her superior's orders. She is very proud of her inventions and always eager to test them in the field. Her only dislike is failing her superior's orders. She never removes her mask even in the presence of the Young Guardians. Jedi Legacy 07:49, April 14, 2012 (UTC) At first, she sees protecting the Young Guardians as an assignment from her superiors, but over time, she begins to grow fond of them and open up to them in the third volume. She is slow when it comes to making friends. Jedi Legacy 00:55, April 17, 2012 (UTC) She also becomes Derek Marvin's love interest by the third book. Jedi Legacy 03:13, April 17, 2012 (UTC) At first, they have a love-hate relationship, but overtime, they come to acknowledge and respect each other's discipline and interest in science. Jedi Legacy 03:26, April 17, 2012 (UTC) That is the case when the Young Guardians encounter and recruit her brother into their fold. Jedi Legacy 05:19, April 17, 2012 (UTC) That will have to wait until the third volume comes out. Sadly, the third book is far from finished, so it will take a while before the secret is revealed. Jedi Legacy 06:42, April 17, 2012 (UTC) It will be out in a matter of months. It seems like a long wait, but I promise, it will end quickly. Jedi Legacy 06:48, April 17, 2012 (UTC) To answer your question on the chat page, Cynthia will essentially serve as one of the lynchpins in the third volume and unveil her relationship to the most dangerous psychopathic serial killer the Young Guardians ever put away. Jedi Legacy 19:33, April 21, 2012 (UTC) In other words, she will play a much more significant role in the third book and her backstory will be somewhat connected to the events that will happen in the third book. Jedi Legacy 00:27, April 22, 2012 (UTC) No. The Wedding Butcher. Jedi Legacy 01:15, April 22, 2012 (UTC) No. Not Crasher. Butcher. He is called that because he would whistle "Here comes the bride" whenever he stalks his victims and he would kill them in the fashion of a butcher. Jedi Legacy 18:13, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Indeed. The Wedding Slasher kills his victims in a wide variety of creative and unpredictable ways. One time, he decapitated a man's head, hollowed it out, and turned it into a fleshy hand-puppet. When the Young Guardians caught him, he nearly killed two of their members and his mind was so twisted that Gregory's telepathy was useless against him. Jedi Legacy 00:59, April 24, 2012 (UTC) It's a scary thought. The fact that you can't read their mind makes them even more dangerous and unpredictable. Jedi Legacy 07:45, April 24, 2012 (UTC) I think I may have spoiled too much about her and Triple Ace before the story comes out. You'll have to wait until the second book comes out this summer. Jedi Legacy 00:09, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Halloween is when I'm aiming to release it, but the publication process takes about three months, so if I start in June, it probably will be out by August. Jedi Legacy 02:07, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, he did unleash his anger on Cyber Shadow and almost beat him with the use of Dragon's Fire. Jedi Legacy 21:37, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Remember Patrick's sister, Tara? Jedi Legacy 23:32, May 2, 2012 (UTC) He lets loose his rage when he finds his sister's killer. Jedi Legacy 01:20, May 3, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean? Jedi Legacy 02:03, May 3, 2012 (UTC) By the second book, he and the rest of the Young Guardians will have attained Super Forms, making them stronger than they were when they fought Cyber Shadow. When he confronts his sister's killer, he will be utilizing this Super Form in conjunction with a fiery gold sword that he summons from his own power. Jedi Legacy 04:39, May 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm afraid if I tell you, it will spoil the surprise when the second book comes out. Let's just say that he looks like something like a warrior fire mage, but the juicy details will have to wait until the second book comes out. Jedi Legacy 04:50, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry. I guarantee it will be worth the wait. Jedi Legacy 05:23, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Remember the Character Index? Jedi Legacy 05:51, May 7, 2012 (UTC) In the second book, there will be illustrations of each of the major characters in the story.Jedi Legacy 07:21, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Have you been sending me messages? Because they are not showing up on my Talk Page. Guess what? Tomorrow is my birthday! Jedi Legacy 05:18, May 11, 2012 (UTC) They will be pictures of the characters that I designed myself @ HeroMachine.com. Once I get the dpi, resolution, and quality perfect, then they will be placed into the character index. Jedi Legacy 06:04, May 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to Comic Con this summer to search for a producer, if any will accept it. Jedi Legacy 06:11, May 13, 2012 (UTC) This will be the very first time I go to Comic Con. I do not know what I expect to find there. Jedi Legacy 03:57, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Have you heard of the Black Pantheon? Jedi Legacy 04:05, May 14, 2012 (UTC) A pantheon is basically a group of gods and deities, so this is an organization of superhumans who view themselves as gods. They are the people who abducted the Young Guardians at the pizza parlor and kept them captive under Agent Paul Stevens, who answered to the white-eyed being. Jedi Legacy 04:32, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Even the Black Pantheon's overall plan and motives seem Biblical in nature. Jedi Legacy 05:41, May 16, 2012 (UTC) The origins of the Black Pantheon and the organization that protects the Young Guardians from the shadows are also intriguing and very complex. Jedi Legacy 02:57, May 17, 2012 (UTC) You know the connections that the mayor of Los Angeles had that he said would protect the Young Guardians from the people who abducted them? That's them. Jedi Legacy 03:32, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Not SHIELD. The White Triumvirate, the polar opposite of the Black Pantheon. Jedi Legacy 03:52, May 17, 2012 (UTC) The Black Pantheon wishes to cleanse the world in the most chaotic war the planet has ever known and give it a chance to start over with millions of their biological creations to replace the plants and animals that inhabited the planet before the war and using their own technology to rebuild civilization in their own image with themselves ruling the reborn planet as the Supreme Deities. The White Triumvirate, on the other hand, seeks to protect humanity from the madness of the Black Pantheon's plans and conceal the truth that they exist among humans in order to prevent anarchy. Jedi Legacy 00:38, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Their reaction would probably be too colorful for even me to describe in words. Jedi Legacy 02:38, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. Sadly, they severed all ties with their humanity, seeing it as a restriction to their power. So there is a definite degree of madness to them, but their plan is not entirely malevolent. Since they perceive themselves as gods in physical form, their plan has several biblical elements to it, such as Noah's Ark except instead of ordinary animals from the legend, these structures contain augmented and improved plants and animal species that the Pantheon designed and bred themselves. Since they have the Arks, all they need is a "flood". One thing is certain, they pretty much planned everything to do in the aftermath of their "flood", including how to rebuild civilization and bred modified livestock and crops. Jedi Legacy 23:02, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Indeed. Jedi Legacy 03:44, May 20, 2012 (UTC) I just had an idea. What if the Arks, the new life-forms, and stages to rebuild civilization were part of the White Triumvirate's contingency plan in case they fail to prevent the Black Pantheon's war, but succeeded in defeating them. That way, they would be able to repair the damage the Pantheon caused. Jedi Legacy 07:14, May 20, 2012 (UTC) The name of the next book will have to wait until it comes out. I like to build the suspense. Jedi Legacy 03:45, May 21, 2012 (UTC) How old are you? What is your occupation (school status is included)? Jedi Legacy 03:50, May 21, 2012 (UTC) I don't know the exact date, but I know it will be between August and September. Jedi Legacy 03:55, May 21, 2012 (UTC) They do not go back in time, but the enemy they will fight will bring about an apocalyptic event. Jedi Legacy 17:40, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Sadly, that is part of human nature for them to fear and hate what they don't understand and then try to control it. For the first two volumes, ordinary humans accept the Young Guardians because there were originally only five of them and not an entire population of superhumans to worry about. However, by the third volume, the superhuman population becomes legion. When that happens, the planet's governments fear the superhuman population, including the Young Guardians and the various superhuman criminal syndicates, has become too powerful for humans to confront if they turn on humanity. So, they attempt to even the odds by manufacturing their own army of superhumans that are unquestioningly obedient to the human governments. By combining augmented human cloning of the finest human soldiers and athletes with performance-enhancing nanotechnology and cybernetics, the United Nations successfully mass-produce their superhuman army, which became known to the public as The Guard. Jedi Legacy 06:13, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Probably the Vanguard since this army would serve as the first line of defense against a potential superhuman attack against humanity. Jedi Legacy 05:28, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Do you know what a vanguard is? Jedi Legacy 02:19, May 24, 2012 (UTC) A vanguard is basically the front line of an army that leads the assault in any battle. So, this army of man-made superhumans would serve as the Vanguard of an imminent superhuman attack against humanity. Jedi Legacy 03:35, May 25, 2012 (UTC) What is your opinion of how superhumans are treated by ordinary humans? Jedi Legacy 03:29, May 30, 2012 (UTC) For those people who are prejudiced against superhumans, what racist phrase do you think would be best used for superhumans? Because humanity hates and fears what they don't understand, they would insult the targets of their prejudices with colorful words and phrases like they did with African Americans during the 50s, 60s, and the slavery era. Jedi Legacy 06:13, June 2, 2012 (UTC) No. The publication would begin this month. Jedi Legacy 04:31, June 3, 2012 (UTC) It will begin its publishing process this month. Jedi Legacy 05:01, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Most likely between August and September. Jedi Legacy 05:55, June 3, 2012 (UTC) What kind of villain do you imagine will be in the second book? Jedi Legacy 05:01, June 4, 2012 (UTC) He will definitely be beyond insane. What powers do you think he will have compared to Cyber Shadow? Jedi Legacy 06:08, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Good news. The publication will begin in the next couple days. Jedi Legacy 04:53, June 7, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean? Jedi Legacy 23:51, June 7, 2012 (UTC) There will be no other examples of that sort in future volumes. Although, in the third volume, there will be scenes in which they attend to Comic-Con. Jedi Legacy 23:18, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. I intend to not only find a producer or graphic novelist, but also gain inspiration on what kinds of activities the Young Guardians would participate in. How ironic that Comic-Con has a lot of superhero materials and real-life superheroes come to visit them. Imagine their excitement. Jedi Legacy 04:09, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I have great news! The second book's publication started today! Jedi Legacy 01:41, June 11, 2012 (UTC) The Young Guardians and the Great Darkness. Jedi Legacy 19:20, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Can you guess why they are called the Young Guardians? Jedi Legacy 04:17, June 12, 2012 (UTC)